


Stamina

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Shall we continue? Or do you need some time?”





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Camille/Isabelle - nothing comes as easy as you.

Camille’s fingers trailed along Isabelle’s inner thigh, slowly moving upwards as she pressed kisses to the shadowhunter’s stomach. Isabelle breathed heavily above her, already having experienced two orgasms that night and Camille was ready to give her a third.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Isabelle replied, giggling softly. “I don’t think I’ve felt this good in a long, long time.”

“Well, you are very easy to please,” Camille said, moving slightly lower to press a kiss to Isabelle’s thigh. “Shall we continue? Or do you need some time?”

Isabelle lifted herself up and grabbed her stele. “Hold on,” She said, and ran it over her stamina rune. Camille smiled and sat up, pulling Isabelle into another kiss. Isabelle eagerly kissed her back. “Good thing I don’t have to be back to the institute any time soon.” Her arms wrapped around Camille and they fell back on the sheets once more, Camille’s hand moving between Isabelle's legs to rub against her, making the shadowhunter moan. “By the angel…”


End file.
